


Rough

by anonymous_sibyl



Series: Rough & Ready [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games, you know how to play instinctively. Those are the ones that everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

So frakking perfect. So frakking cold. And she doesn't want him, does not need him anymore, now that she's used him up and moved on to his father-his father, who smiles now, whose face has somehow softened, his gods-be-damned father who got what Lee wanted and doesn't even know what to do with it.

He knows. He knows good and well just what Madam President Roslin likes and wants and needs, and he knows his father can't give it to her. The only problem is, he was never sure he could give it to her either, and he was never brave enough to try and find out.

Billy told Dee who told someone other than him-because Dee doesn't talk to him about Billy or about the President, or, really, about anything anymore, after he was tongue-tied and stupid-that sometimes Billy thinks he hears the President throwing things and cursing.

The name she curses is "Adama" and everyone thinks that's his father, that there's something big between the lovers, and that it's almost sweet, in some way, that the old man can make the President scream, even if it's in anger. Lee knows better, because when she's at her most angry, Laura doesn't scream, she goes icy cold. It's hard work to get her past the ice to the fire that lies on the other side, and his father wouldn't even begin to know how to do it.

Whenever he has reason to go to Colonial One-his one visit to his father's six-she won't see him. She's busy, she's tired, she's got other things to do and he's just not a priority. Maybe his business could wait and he could come back later when Madam President has time, or he could feel free to leave a message with Billy. He's got nothing to say that he can say to Billy, so he leaves the documents and notes, and goes back to Galactica and thinks, about Kara, Dee, Shevon, and every other woman he's known, and not a one of them have ever made him feel this way, as if he's desperate for even a touch of her anger.

Frak her. Frak her and her perfect hair that's never mussed, and her perfect manners, and her perfect excuse to never see him again. Frak her. So the next time Billy says, "or you can always leave a message with me," he says no.

Billy's taken aback. They play out this scene at least once a week and Lee never says a word, just drops the reports on the desk and walks away. "No?"

"No."

"Captain, I'm very sorry, but the President is unavailable."

"To me. I know."

He can see it in Billy's eyes, he doesn't know what to do, he's wondering if Lee's snapped, or if he's a Cylon, and he's wondering just what, if any, guards he should call. He's probably even trying to figure out how to tell Dee that he watched it all unravel.

Then she steps in. "I assume it's very important, Captain? So important that you're badgering Billy here?"

"You know it is."

Laura raises her eyebrows at him, then smiles reassuringly at Billy. "I seem to have forgotten a very important meeting with Captain Apollo, Billy. See that we're not disturbed." The smile is gone before the door closes behind them. "That was highly inappropriate, Captain."

"I realize that."

"Do you." It's not a question, not the way she says it, and he knows that as well as she does. "Yes, you do. So tell me, Captain, just what it is that has you banging down my door."

"Why him?"

"I assume we're talking about your father."

"Yes!"

"Why him, Captain, or why not you? What are you really asking me?"

"You know what I'm asking you!"

"No, I'm not certain that I do." She sits behind her desk and crosses her arms. "Why don't you tell me. Why don't you spell it out for me, _Lee_."

She's good and angry now, there's a nuclear winter in her eyes, and he's suddenly very afraid this was a mistake.

"I… I can't."

"Can't?" Her leg bumps the desk when she stands and, as he watches, a hole runs down her stocking. She circles it with her fingernail, then angrily tears it further. "You can't? You can't say, you can't spell out what you wanted badly enough to barge into my office looking for? Is that it?"

"Why wouldn't you see me?" He's come too far and he's too angry to back down, and she won't allow him to, anyway. "Why don't you want me?"

Laura's still toying with that ever-widening hole. "What makes you think I ever did? Perhaps I simply needed a powerful man to back me up and now I've found one more powerful. After all, who in this fleet could be a better match for the President than your father?"

"Stop it!" Gods, he hopes Billy's left his post, stationed himself far away from this.

"Why? Isn't this what you came here for? Aren't we to fight until you've soothed whatever's wrong with you by taking it out on me? Isn't that why you're here?" She rounds the desk and reaches her hands toward him, stopping scant inches away. "Don't you want to tell me how jealous you are of Daddy? Or would you rather I tell you just why I want him and not you?"

"Bitch!" He's not sure if she flinches when he says that, and he's not sure if it matters.

"Bitch. Yes. Would it surprise you to know, Captain, that I have been called that many times before? I'm always surprised by the lack of creativity in people's insults." She runs her hands over her lapels and straightens her suit jacket before dropping them to her sides. "Perhaps you'd like to try 'whore' next. I've always found myself well-suited to that word."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you?" She steps close to him, closer than she's been in a long time, but still doesn't touch him. "What do you want here, Captain, and are you man enough to take it?"

She laughs when he backs away, low and bitter, then turns her back on him.

"It's the game you like, isn't it, Captain? It's the run-and-chase, hide-and-seek that you enjoy. Don't you get enough of that with Captain Thrace, or doesn't she play?"

He's gentleman enough to place his hand behind her head before it hits the wall, but her shoulders hit with some force, and their teeth collide when he presses his mouth over hers. He can taste blood and he's not sure if it's his or hers.

"How dare you!"

The red streak on her hand after she recoils from slapping him lets him know the blood is coming from his mouth, and that feels right, as if he could bleed her right out of him, smear it back onto her, make all this go away.

"Don't even pretend you don't want it, don't even lie to me, Laura." He backs her right up against the wall and kisses her again, grunting when she bites down hard on his injured lip. Her mouth is red when they part. "Don't you dare lie to me. You want this just as much as I do."

She rakes her nails over his neck when she pulls him to her for another kiss, then grabs his arms so hard he thinks she might leave bruises when she pushes him away. He lands on the desk, something shattering under his back. A water glass, he decides, when he feels the icy liquid seeping into his shirt.

"Lie to you," she says, standing over him. "Don't _I_ dare lie to _you_." She kicks his ankles apart with her foot and smirks when he pulls them back together. "And what about you, Captain? What about honor and duty and loyalty? What about the good Captain Thrace?" She narrows her eyes, "What about Dualla?"

"What about my father?!"

He won't part his legs, so she straddles him, sits herself atop him and grinds down. He grabs her thighs in his hands and that hole is underneath his fingers. "I never lied," he says, and feels the hole widening under his hands. "I never lied to you, Laura."

She shifts on top of him and her stocking tears further. He could fit his hand inside if he wants to, and he wants to, so he follows the hole around her leg and up the inside of her thigh.

"Gods," she moans, and he knows he's won.

He stops, with his finger at the top of her stocking, inches away from her cleft. "Not gods, Laura. Not gods, not my father, just me."

"Yes," she moans, and that's not enough.

"Want this?" he says, and teases his fingers around her opening. "You know I do, Laura, you know I want you." He thrusts upward and watches her blink her eyes when she moans.

She's wet, hot and wet, and she's moving around on top of him with her eyes closed, and he wants nothing more than to unfasten his pants and slide into her, but not yet. He slips one finger teasingly inside her, then pulls it out, swirls it around before dipping back in.

"Say it, Laura."

"Frak you, Captain."

"That's not it," he says, as he adds a second finger. "Tell me you want me."

"You," she moans, and it's still not enough.

He pulls his hand away from her, and she watches him, wide-eyed, as he raises it to his mouth. "Does my father like the way you taste, Laura? Does he even know how you taste?"

She shakes her head from side to side and he smiles. He brushes his fingers, smeared now with blood from his mouth and her juices, over her lips, then down her body, before returning to her cunt. This time he doesn't waste any time, thrusting two fingers inside her and brushing her clit with his thumb, reaching up with his other hand to caress her breasts through her jacket.

She's killing him, wiggling around up there, and he can't take his eyes off her, off her perfect hair, all mussed up now, hanging in damp ringlets around her face, her perfect manners all shot to hell because she's moaning and cursing, and it's all because of him.

"Apollo!" she screams as she comes, and that's really all he wanted.


End file.
